


Love and Puppies

by CasuallyDescendingIntoMadness



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cute, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasuallyDescendingIntoMadness/pseuds/CasuallyDescendingIntoMadness
Summary: “Hannibal, you love me, right?”There was a bundle of blankets cradled in Will’s arms, wriggling suspiciously. Hannibal narrowed his eyes.“Normally, Will, I wouldn’t hesitate to say yes, but I have a feeling this situation is quickly going somewhere I do not want it to go.” Hannibal replied.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	Love and Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this is my very first fic and honestly the first thing I've ever written to completion outside of school. Feel free to let me know what you think! Much love to all you writers, artists, creators, and readers out there <3

“Hannibal, you love me, right?” Will asked as he entered the kitchen where Hannibal was preparing dinner. He had just arrived home to their two story bungalow in rural Ecuador, where they had temporarily moved following their slaying of The Red Dragon (moved was a rather subdued way of putting it; their migration was more a dramatic getaway, with the US government, and more importantly Jack, hot on their heels as they bounced from country to country). 

Hannibal looked up from his mincing, curious what could’ve pushed Will to feel the need to confirm Hannibal’s love for him. Hannibal certainly felt like he’d spent a great amount of time showing Will over and over just how deeply in love with him he was. 

That’s when he noticed a bundle of blankets cradled in Will’s arms, wriggling suspiciously. Hannibal narrowed his eyes and sniffed, attempting to confirm his assumption, but couldn’t detect anything over the smell of the food. Will struggled to keep the bundle from squirming out of his arms, and raised an eyebrow at Hannibal, prompting him to answer. 

“Normally, Will, I wouldn’t hesitate to say yes, but I have a feeling this situation is quickly going somewhere I do not want it to go.” Hannibal replied.

Will sighed as he took another step into the kitchen and finally deposited the bundle on the floor. From underneath, out peaked a small, wet nose. Then, a small white snout, speckled with black. Finally, a pair of mismatched eyes staring curiously up at Hannibal. While he could admit the animal was somewhat charming, they couldn’t possibly care for a dog with their current nomadic lifestyle.

“Will…” Hannibal started, but before he could continue, another nose popped out from the bundle. This time, a light brown puppy with a scruffy face and deep brown eyes peeked out at him, much more timid than his counterpart. 

“Will.” Hannibal said again, exasperated.

“Hannibal.” Will replied, his tone a mixture of pleading and mocking.

“Will, you cannot possibly expect us to care for two dogs while emigrating every few months.”

“You don’t have to take care of anything, I’ll handle it all.”

Hannibal allowed himself a small moment of amusement at the nature of this conversation. Will sounded much like a child bargaining with his parents for a dog. 

“Even so, travelling internationally with animals is significantly more complicated than without. We’d make ourselves even more noticeable at customs.”

“Hannibal, please.” Said Will simply, staring balefully into Hannibal’s eyes. Hannibal was very much aware of the blatant attempt at manipulation, and yet he found it was working regardless. He sighed and returned to his mincing, pretending to think for a moment, although he already knew his answer.

“I suppose that, just this once, we can make an allowance. But we cannot possibly take on any more after this.” Hannibal said firmly.  
Will broke out into a grin and stepped around the counter towards Hannibal. He gently turned Hannibal towards him and put a hand on his face, stroking Hannibal’s cheek. 

“Thank you.” The unfiltered joy in Will’s eyes looked almost as magnificent as his vengeful rage. Hannibal melted and placed his knife on the cutting board, freeing his hands to embrace Will. He kissed Will’s forehead.

“You’re welcome, my love.” 

“You missed,” teased Will as he tilted Hannibals face down to kiss him properly. 

After a few moments, Hannibal felt a nudge at his ankle. He broke off the kiss to look down and saw the white and black puppy sniffing at his pant leg. Hannibal gave a small smile and looked back towards Will. 

“And what are their names?” He asked.

“Well, I was thinking of calling that one Terrence.”

Hannibal bristled.

“Terrence?” Hannibal asked incredulously. “I hardly think that’s an appropriate name for a human, let alone a dog.”

Will broke out laughing at the disdainful look on Hannibal’s face. 

“Not really, I just wanted to see the look on your face when I suggested it.” Will replied, chuckling.

“Wicked boy.” Hannibal smiled indulgently, kissing Will again.

As they broke apart, Will said “Really, I was thinking Blue for him.” He nodded towards the puppy at Hannibal’s feet.

“A noble color,” Hannibal offered. “And the other?”

“Romeo.”

“A suitable name,” Hannibal said. “Certainly better than Terrence.”

Will laughed and rested his head on Hannibal’s chest.

“Certainly better than Terrence.” He agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now, please feel free to leave comments and critiques down below. Let me know what you think of the formatting cause I kinda struggled with making it look readable haha. 
> 
> Dedicated to my dog, Blue, who has sat with me many times as I watched Hannibal and tolerated my nonstop commentary.


End file.
